Cuando la nieve se derrita
by Blankaoru
Summary: Tsubame decide pasar unos días donde Kaoru, pues ambas han quedado solas, siendo el comienzo de un nuevo sueño, de una nueva forma de llevar su relación. TsubamexKaoru


**Cuando la nieve se derrita**

Capítulo único

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O

Con pasos cortos y abrazándose a si misma, Tsubame emprendió el camino al dojo Kamiya. Yahiko, su esposo, se había marchado junto a Kenji y otros estudiantes a un campamento para tener una práctica en medio del rigor de la naturaleza con la idea de fortalecerse. Estarían fuera dos semanas.

"Sería bueno que acompañaras a Kaoru en estos días. Mejor aún, si se hacen compañía las dos no me extrañarás tanto." le había dicho Yahiko al despedirse más temprano.

Le pareció una buena idea, en especial atractiva. Tsubame sabía que Kaoru no pondría reparos en acogerla y puso su ropa en un morral. Hacía mucho frío, pero sabía que al menos no nevaría ni llovería por ese día. A pesar de la suela gruesa de sus geta, se enterraban en la nieve y sus tabi alcanzaban a humedecerse pero iba contenta y eso no podía molestarla menos.

El viento sopló, moviendo con fuerza sus cabellos ahora tomados. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con el frío y se arropó mejor con el echarpe. Al cabo de un rato llegó a su destino y Kaoru no tardó en calentar una sopa para ofrecerle.

Tal como supuso, Kaoru no puso reparos en aceptar su compañía. Se pasaron la tarde conversando, poniéndose al día sobre personas que conocían, ordenando ropa o limpiando la casa. Con su discreción habitual, Tsubame evitó referirse a la ausencia de Kenshin, pero por la noche Kaoru lo trajo a colación, cuando acomodaron sus futones uno al lado del otro para dormir.

-Me envió una carta hace poco, tú misma la trajiste hace unas semanas. Me dijo que por ahora no era prudente que se moviera de donde estaba, pues cogió una neumonía y el médico le había dicho que cuando la nieve se derrita él podría regresar aquí. Ya se sentía mejor pero estaba un poco frustrado.

Con naturalidad, Kaoru se quitó el kimono y la ropa que traía encima, vistiendo pronto una yukata. Aún cuando por timidez, Tsubame desvió la mirada, alcanzó a notar unos muslos firmes, un torso bien delineado y unos pechos que tras la maternidad habían bajado un poco pero que seguían erguidos. Kaoru se metió en el futón mientras la más joven acababa de ponerse el pijama bajo el cobertor.

-Espero que el señor Himura vuelva pronto y bien. Es importante que se recupere.- comentó Tsubame, anudándose el obi. Kaoru suspiró.

-No lo sé. A veces... no sé si quiero que vuelva.- confesó cansada, apoyándose en un brazo y mirando al piso.- A veces pienso que no debí seguirlo a Kyoto, que no debí esforzarme tanto en retenerlo.

-Pero Kaoru, el señor Himura la quiere.

-¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Él te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero cuando la secuestró Enishi, él estuvo a punto de morir por usted, por pensar que no vivía.

-Es que ese es el punto, pequeña Tsubame- repuso Kaoru con ternura y cierta tristeza en su voz.- Ahora mismo estás basando tu opinión en algo que pasó hace catorce años. Si Kenshin te hubiera dicho que me quiere, que extraña a su hijo, eso es algo que me gustaría saber.

Tsubame se esforzó en pensar, pero nada vino a su mente. Kenshin, en sus cordiales encuentros no le comentaba nada.

-Lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas, no es tu culpa. Siempre le agradeceré a Kenshin que me haya dado la oportunidad de ser madre de un joven tan maravilloso como lo es nuestro hijo. No creas por mis palabras que tengo algo contra mi esposo o que lo odio. Comprendo lo que hace, pues yo misma le di la libertad de seguir el camino que él pensara más adecuado a sus ideales pero es que a veces... es tan difícil. Cuando me casé, siendo más joven que tú, pensé que todo esto sería diferente. Después de que Kenji nació me preparé para soltarlo algún día cuando quisiera ir tras sus sueños, como ahora, pero nunca se me ocurrió que sería Kenshin quien me dejaría primero porque asumí que sería mi compañero. La primera vez que se marchó regresó antes del mes. Creí que se quedaría pero pronto anunció que se marchaba. Llevo trece años casada con él pero no sé... no sé, Tsubame cuánto tiempo efectivamente hemos estado juntos. Tal vez no alcance los cuatro años.

Tsubame escuchaba con atención la voz de Kaoru, si bien mantenía la vista baja. Cuando notó que en la última frase su voz se quebraba, levantó la vista de modo fugaz, notando su mirada brillante por las lágrimas contenidas.

No era justo lo que le pasaba a Kaoru. A ella misma le daba mucha pena.

-Siempre vi su relación con el señor Himura, de un modo muy idealizado, pues era niña – comentó con su voz baja y bien modulada, tan dulce que sólo escucharla comenzó a calmar el corazón cansado de Kaoru.- Yo también me he sentido decepcionada cada que se ha marchado, dejando el hogar. Siempre lo vi como un hombre bueno y pensé que sería más cariñoso, más responsable. A veces lo he visto conversar con Yahiko, hablándole de las personas que necesitan de ayuda, tratando de convencerlo de acompañarlo en uno de sus viajes y por suerte mi esposo siempre ha dicho que no.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en Kaoru, aunque de medio lado.

-Yahiko te quiere, Tsubame. Siempre te ha querido, desde que te conoció. Se hizo más fuerte sólo para protegerte, lo sabes, te he contado muchas veces esa historia.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tsubame de sonreír de medio lado, desviando la mirada.

La lámpara proyectaba enormes las sombras tras ellas, sin embargo en medio la luz era amarilla, muy cálida.

-Yahiko siempre ha sido un hombre bueno, también- dijo, por decir algo.

-Claro que lo es, si yo lo eduqué- repuso Kaoru un poco más animada.- Como no te esperaba hoy no me preparé, pero mañana podriamos comprar algo de beber, aprovechando que estamos sin nuestros esposos. Debemos ver el lado positivo de todo esto.

Kaoru apagó la lámpara y se dio la vuelta para dormir, pero Tsubame no pudo hacerlo de un modo tan inmediato. Se quedó pensando en la mujer que la acompañaba y en otros asuntos que su mente le trajo.

O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O

Era muy joven cuando conoció a Kaoru. Le había llamado la atención su forma de ser, fuerte y decidida, así como la forma en que educaba a Yahiko, su amigo en aquel entonces. Siempre que el niño la invitaba al dojo ella iba muy contenta ante la expectativa de verla. De alguna forma que ella no lograba comprender, le gustaba y le tenía un cariño especial.

Cuando supo que el señor Himura le había pedido matrimonio, se sintió genuinamente feliz por ella, sabedora de sus sentimientos por el hombre de cabello rojo y cicatriz en cruz. Se emocionó hasta las lágrimas cuando se casaron y el saber que Kenji venía el camino alegró su corazón. La ayudó cuanto pudo con la maternidad y el día que Kenshin se marchó por primera vez sintió que algo se rompía en ella, intuyendo tal vez lo que vendría más adelante.

Los primeros años de ir y venir del señor Himura fueron muy dificiles para Yahiko quien continuamente tenía que lidiar con sus sentimientos de decepción y abandono, pero en especial para Kaoru, como era de esperarse. No se quejó al principio pero se podía notar su semblante triste y apagado, echándole algunos años más encima de los que tenía. Para Kenji fue más fácil, pues su consciencia comenzó cuando el padre ya no estaba, no teniendo demasiado apego. Tsubame siempre que el trabajo se lo permitía, corría a ayudar a Kaoru, sabiendo que su amiga Megumi ya no podía viajar desde Aizu por su clínica alla o que la misma Tae no tenía el tiempo de antes para salir del negocio, ocupada como estaba en la administración y expansión del Akabeko.

Que unos años después, Yahiko le pidiera matrimonio, la tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que el joven estaba enamorado de ella y ella misma disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y atenciones, pero echaba en falta ese sentimiento potente del que algunas amigas hablaban llamado amor. Sentía mucho cariño por él, agradecimiento, agrado y de un modo contemplativo lo encontraba guapo, pero ya con 20 años su familia empezó a presionar que si dejaba pasar más el tiempo sería una solterona y quizá Yahiko perdería el interés si ella se demoraba mucho en contestar.

Su indecisión radicó en que si bien Yahiko le gustaba, Kaoru le gustaba más. Era feliz yendo al dojo a verla y ver, en recompensa a sus atenciones una sonrisa de vuelta. Su felicidad se completaba cuando la maestra del dojo le confesaba que había pasado un día hermoso en su compañía, sin embargo no podía engañarse. Eso no podía compararse a la expresión que tenía cada que Kenshin llegaba del viaje.

"Tal vez sea algún tipo de admiración lo que siento por ella y ya casada lo olvide. Y aún si no lo consigo, podré permanecer cerca." se dijo la noche antes de darle el si a Yahiko.

Había corrido con suerte al tener un esposo enamorado y cariñoso con ella, además de dedicado. Conoció el placer en manos de él y ella le enseñó de ternura. No podía quejarse de su vida, tenía lo mejor de dos mundos, pero como tal le pasaba esa noche, la tristeza de Kaoru tocaba su alma y se fundía en ella.

El entusiasmo ante un regreso de Kenshin, en los primeros años, se convirtió de a poco en lo que ella vió esa noche. En un cansancio, en un saber que tras volver partiría una vez más. ¿Para qué ilusionarse con verlo si sabía que no lo tendría más que algún desvalido? Incluso los desvalidos podían disfrutar más tiempo de su compañía. En una ocasión Kaoru había comentado que tal vez el matrimonio había sido un error y luego se retractó de sus palabras pero Tsubame lo podía entender. Por protocolo Kaoru callaba sus verdaderos pensamientos, si bien ella solía ser la receptora de tales ideas por tener su confianza femenina cuando, como esa noche, Kaoru se atrevía a reclamar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un ruido que Kaoru hizo con la nariz al aspirar con un poco de fuerza. Al parecer estaba congestionada, pero Tsubame sabía que no era a causa de alguna gripe. Se incorporó un poco y se acercó a tientas al cuerpo de Kaoru.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo con una voz nasal.- Sólo... un poco de lo mismo de siempre.

Tsubame no supo qué decir. Se sintió acongojada. ¿Kaoru seguiría amando a Kenshin o su llanto tendría que ver con algún tipo de autocompasión? Le pareció que ninguna de las dos ideas era buena y despacio se acercó a ella, apegándose con delicadeza a su espalda.

-Ya pasará- se atrevió a decir.- Y podrá ser feliz una vez más.

-Ser feliz una vez más. ¿Qué es ser feliz, Tsubame? Nada más que un momento ante algo que te parezca sublime, como una visión, un sentimiento. Pero ya no quiero eso, sólo quiero estar tranquila, descansar. Hace años que vivo con la sensación de que tal vez Kenshin no vuelva, de que tenga otra familia a la que prefiera, de que muera y yo no lo sepa y me quede aquí, por siempre, esperando un regreso que no será. No sé qué pasa conmigo ni con él, casi no hablamos cuando estamos juntos y mi hijo lo siente como un extraño al que no entiende por qué le debe respeto. Y yo estoy cansada, de verdad, de todo esto y me siento estúpida por haberle dado ese permiso.

Su voz se quebró pero a diferencia de otras veces, las lágrimas si brotaron. Esa mujer animosa que enseñaba a los niños del barrio a ser fuertes y disciplinados, que corría ante el menor problema de otras personas se desmoronaba a su lado. Se sentó en la cama.

-Me siento vieja... me siento vieja y no sé si quiera tener amor a estas alturas. Me basta con mi hijo pero a la vez siento que fallé, que esto no debía ser, que si fuera mejor mujer...

Tsubame no aguantó más. Se arrodilló frente a Kaoru y la abrazó con fuerza. Kaoru se aferró a su delgado cuerpo y firme contorno, sollozando en silencio.

-Usted no falló, jamás lo ha hecho. Usted es... es como el sol que ilumina este lado de la ciudad. Es muy querida, muy apreciada. Las personas la quieren y le desean bien, por eso no debe culparse ni sufrir. El señor Himura es un tonto que no sabe lo que tiene en casa y aún si usted le dio ese permiso, es él quien decidió.

Sintiendo la cabeza de Kaoru en su hombro, Tsubame la estrechó con más fuerza, acariciando su cabello. No se le ocurría que otra cosa hacer ni sentía que pudiera aspirar a algo más.

Más calmada, Kaoru, se separó de ella.

-Debí comprar ese sake cuando fui al mercado. Siento que necesito un trago ahora.

-Mañana iremos por uno- dijo Tsubame echando su cuerpo firme en falta.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas. El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero podían distinguir tenuemente el contorno de la otra.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Tsubame. Tienes razón. Él decidió y ya es tiempo que yo lo haga. Cuando la nieve se derrita y Kenshin regrese, hablaré con él.

-¿Le pedirá que no vuelva?

-Sólo quiero vivir en paz- fue la evasiva.

-Está bien. Usted merece estar tranquila.

Tsubame se movió detrás de Kaoru. Pronto esta sintió que la joven le desataba su trenza y pasaba los dedos entre sus cabellos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Usted solía peinarme cuando yo estaba triste o preocupada. Sé que esto no resolverá su problemas pero se relajará y podrá dormir.

-Gracias.

Cuando Kaoru se acostó rato después, con los ojos pesados, Tsubame la siguió. En consideración al frío no vieron problema en hacerlo juntas, durmiendo una contra la otra.

Por la mañana Kaoru pudo notar la cabeza de Tsubame recostada sobre su pecho y teniéndola por la cintura. Sonrió con ternura recordando a Kenji en su infancia y le acarició el cabello.

-Ya es de día, debemos levantarnos e ir al pueblo por ese sake- dijo con su ánimo habitual. Tsubame se excusó por la forma en que la abrazaba y Kaoru dijo algo sobre el frío y que no pasaba nada.

Kaoru se veía contenta de nuevo esa mañana. Tsubame ante eso se sintió feliz.

O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O

Los días transcurrieron con calma y tras conseguir el ansiado sake pudieron beberlo por las tardes mientras compartían historias de mujeres casadas. Aún cuando Tsubame se resitió al principio, luego rió junto a ella de algunas historias picantes que se sabía.

Kaoru no dejó de notar que las anécdotas de Tsubame con Yahiko superaban a las suyas con Kenshin ampliamente. De todos modos se sintió muy agradecida con su compañía y especialmente agradada. Eran muy afines, tanto que Kaoru se preguntó si no habría alguna posibilidad de que se quedara allí, para siempre.

Con Yahiko, claro está.

Pero claro, no era posible. Tsubame tenía un trabajo en Akabeko y ya se había tomado varios días para estar con ella. Mirándola preparar algo, Kaoru pensó en su antiguo sueño de tener una familia numerosa y pasar su día rodeada de las personas que amaba. Sería hermoso poder vivir eso de nuevo. Tal vez, cuando regresara Kenshin -si es que lo hacía- vendrían los amigos a verlo, a buscar su consejo o enterarse de los pormenores de su viaje mientras ella los vería charlar de lejos, desde la puerta de su cocina mientras Kenji salía por ahí a buscar algo que hacer o sólo un espacio donde no estuviera su padre.

Suspiró. No se podía decir que su sueño se viera cumplido bajo una circunstancia así.

Tsubame era tan suave, tan tierna, delicada como una flor de cerezo y agradablemente bonita. Era muy mayor para ser su hija, pero pensó que le gustaría poder cuidar de alguien así, sin embargo ya le era tarde: No quería tener otro hijo y no por no desearlo, si no porque no estaba segura de que con treinta y tres años fuera algo bueno. Además, criar sola era muy complicado, ya lo había vivido con Kenji, las fiebres, los accidentes...

-En siete días más volverá mi hijo y también Yahiko- dijo Kaoru acercándose a Tsubame que contemplaba algunas nubes resplandecientemente blanca contrastando con el azul del cielo.- Espero que les esté yendo bien en su entrenamiento.

-Yahiko es muy hábil y Kenji será un gran exponente de la técnica que está aprendiendo. Ya verá, Kaoru, regresarán contentos.

-Me habría gustado ir-

-¿Y por qué no fue?

-Es un poco curioso. A pesar de que me gusta estar con gente, quería unos días a solas, para pensar.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no se me ocurrió que... debió decirme y me hubiera marchado.

Kaoru miró a la joven riendo quedo y entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Tsubame, me gusta que estés pasando estos días conmigo. Me siento muy honrada de que hayas pensado hacerme compañía. Soy yo quien tal vez te esté deteniendo en tu trabajo.

-A decir verdad, yo también quería pasar estos días con usted.

Las mujeres se miraron y sonrieron aunque con sentimientos distintos. Kaoru gozando de un cariño casi maternal por la más joven, Tsubame en cambio sintiendo algo mucho más intenso y definitivo.

Supo entonces que no era una simple amistad o admiración lo que sentía por la mentora de Yahiko. La palabra "amor" le pareció más adecuada para describirlo, pero también sintió tristeza.

Había elegido un estilo de vida por el cual jamás podría ser de Kaoru más que una simple amiga, una confidente para sus noches solitarias o una compañía para beber el sake.

"Pero mientras su esposo está lejos y no la toma en cuenta, yo puedo hacer que los días de Kaoru sean más llevaderos. Tal vez no necesito ser libre de Yahiko o una ley que me permita tomarla por esposa. Nunca lo he necesitado para sentir lo que siento por ella. Porque me basta con poder mirarla, poder acompañarla, con tener su respeto y ahora comprendo que el casarme con Yahiko fue para poder estar aquí. El señor Himura pudo ser su compañero, pero he asumido mejor ese rol y seguiré así, sin cuestionarme, sin recriminarme porque... ¿Qué puede haber de malo si mis sentimientos son puros y sinceros?"

La sonrisa que Tsubame se amplió, siendo hermosa como si un ángel repentinamente hubiera tomado su lugar. Kaoru no pudo abstraerse de su encanto y de considerarla hermosa, pero no fue algo en lo que pensara mucho tiempo.

O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O

Por la noche se acostaron juntas. Hacía frío y se daban calor. Para Kaoru no fue raro que Tsubame se apoyara en ella para el descanso y tapándola, apagó la luz.

Le pareció lindo tener a alguien que la necesitara de esa forma y abrazó a la jovencita, apoyando a su vez el mentón sobre su cabeza como cuando dormía con Kenji niño. Recibió de vuelta el brazo de Tsubame en su cintura y se sintió querida. Por alguna razón se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en ello y besó entre los cabellos de a quien solía ver como una niña, agradeciendo en su mente su compañía.

Tal vez Tsubame fuera muy mayor para ser una hija de ella, pero pensarla como una hermana menor estaba bien.

Fue a besar nuevamente a la joven, pero ésta movió su cara hacia arriba y el beso llegó a su mejilla, pero muy cerca de su boca. Kaoru se lo tomó con humor, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir los labios de Tsubame llegar a los suyos. Se apartó tranquila a pesar de los nervios que repentinamente la asaltaron.

-¿Tsubame?

El brazo que la joven colocó sobre ella de manera casual la aferraba ahora.

-Tsubame.

-Por favor...- dijo la joven débilmente.- por favor...

-¿Qué te pasa, Tsubame? No puedes hacer eso como si yo... fuera un muchacho.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Tsubame escondió la cara y la soltó. Un par de segundos después se puso de pie.

-Lo siento... no debió pasar. Soñaba c... con Yahiko. Me confundí.

Kaoru meditó un poco sobre ello.

-Regresa al futón, no pasa nada. Sólo durmamos. No te averguences por eso.

Tsubame obedeció, pero se mantuvo a una prudente distancia. No sabía qué le había pasado. Pensó que sus sentimientos por Kaoru siempre serían platónicos basándose en las emociones, pero no había podido resistir la idea del beso. Ahora Kaoru la despreciaría y por su debilidad, pagaría caro su osadía generando un ambiente enrarecido entre ellas.

Fue Kaoru quien se acercó, buscando su calidez. Algo en ella la instaba a decir lo que pensaba.

-No me genera conflicto que me hayas besado.- dijo rompiendo el silencio que el sonido de viento amenizaba.- Que alguien como tú sienta que merezco algo así me honra en extremo.

Girándose, Tsubame enfrentó a Kaoru. Pero ésta siguió.

-Sin embargo, tienes un compromiso con Yahiko y eso me genera conflicto.

Con lentitud Tsubame soltó aire. Quería decirle a Kaoru que Yahiko no le importaba, pero su instinto le advirtió que no era bueno hablarlo.

-A mí me genera conflicto que usted esté sola y que yo, queriéndola, no puedo hacer más. Sólo puedo ofrecerle mi tiempo y compañía pero siento que merece más. Que merece ser amada, que merece por una noche no saber de soledad.

-Estoy contigo, estamos bien.

Despacio, Tsubame volvió a buscar los labios de Kaoru. La mayor no se apartó, en parte por que las palabras de la joven la habían desarmado y en parte porque una especial excitación ante lo que estaba pasando la atrapó.

Sintió los labios de Tsubame suaves, cálidos, húmedos posarse sobre los suyos. Fue una carica ligera, adorable y que la llenó de emoción. Tembló cuando una mano nerviosa poco a poco llegó a posarse sobre su seno cubierto por la yukata, viéndose obligada a detenerla.

-No hagas esto, pequeña Tsubame.

-Sólo es una forma de demostrarle mi cariño- dijo la chica con premura.- Por favor, permítame...

-Pero...

-Sólo una noche. Sólo esta noche. Sólo una vez...

-Yahiko...

Tsubame contuvo las ganas de llorar. No quería pensar en Yahiko ni en nada más, sólo que en ese momento estaba arriesgando el todo por el todo.

-Por favor...

Con afecto, Kaoru le acarició la cabeza.

-Hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón y otro que anhela el tuyo. Si quieres consolarme de esta manera debes saber que obtendré un placer en lo físico y tal vez un halago en lo emocional pero no tendré cara de volver a mirar a mi pupilo a los ojos ni de enfrentarte mañana. Me basta con tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que me quieres, porque yo también te quiero.

-¿Y de qué le sirve a usted tener al señor Himura en su corazón si es como si no existiera y de qué le sirve a Yahiko amarme si yo... si yo ahora quiero confortarla? Cuando la nieve se derrita el señor Himura volverá y aún cuando usted piensa darle un ultimátum sé que no pasará nada de eso, que él volverá a tomar su lugar en este cuarto y que apenas la tocará, pensando en el sufrimiento ajeno y que usted cada tarde se sentará en el pasillo a reflexionar en el tiempo que pasa y en lo vieja que se pone y en el cariño que no llega. Yo sé que pasará y lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mi... un momento en una noche de desahogo. Somos mujeres casadas, sabemos que de vez en cuando lo necesitamos cuando el esposo no está.

-Pero y Yahiko...

-Tal como usted volverá a lo de siempre con el señor Himura, lo haré con Yahiko. Nada cambiará entre nosotros.

Que Tsubame, una persona hermosa y reservada estuviera con tanto ahínco, defendiendo lo que quería hacer dio qué pensar a Kaoru dándole una pista sobre la razón real tras lo que parecía un favor. Se acercó entonces a su cara y la besó en los labios. Se separó despacio.

-Nos enamoramos de almas más que de géneros, Tsubame y más que mal yo lo hice de Kenshin, de algo dentro de él más allá de su aspecto. No te rechazo por ser una mujer, debes tenerlo claro, si no por la circunstancia. Te quiero, pequeña. Te quiero mucho pero si hacemos lo que propones algo cambiará entre nosotras. Ya lo esta haciendo con esta conversación y aún si tienes relaciones conmigo, será un acto de infidelidad a Yahiko y créeme, si él no fuera tu marido mi respuesta sería distinta. Kenshin ya no importa en esta historia, no merece mi fidelidad aunque la tiene, pero Yahiko... no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano. ¿Lo puedes entender? El cariño siempre será puro y bueno, salvo que lastime y engañe a otras personas.

Apretando la mandíbula, Tsubame buscó cobijo en el pecho de Kaoru y ésta la rodeó con sus brazos. Se sintió muy estúpida y especialmente mal por haber sido rechazada por la persona que quería, pero se aguantó las lágrimas.

O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O

Muy cariñosa, Kaoru siguió atendiendo a Tsubame los días que restaron. Pero había algo distinto entre ellas, algo que la menor pudo notar con cierto asombro porque al parecer, Kaoru se tomaba eso con naturalidad y no se daba mucha cuenta.

Había pensado que la relación entre ellas se enfriaría, pero no fue así. Como si algún tipo de ilusión nueva para Kaoru hubiera surgido ante el afecto demostrado, buscaba la cercanía de Tsubame en sus momentos de comer, beber o dormir, incluso conversar y era más atenta. Tanto que en un par de ocasiones la más joven se ruborizó, pero también sintió que su sueño de tener una atención especial de Kaoru se cumplía.

Kaoru por su parte sabía que estaba mal porque podía ilusionarla, pero no podia evitarlo. Sabía que luego de esa noche debió sugerirle a Tsubame que regresara a su casa pero no había podido. No le resultaba fácil, realmente amaba su compañía, la disfrutaba y si, se sentía especial al haber descubierto que la más joven se sentía atraída de un modo diferente hacia ella. Si estaba condenada a amar sin tener correspondencia, no podía hacerle daño a nadie que gozara del aprecio de Tsubame unos días más.

Se dio cuenta entonces que llorar por Kenshin o aguardarlo la hacía perderse de otras cosas. Podía ser querida por hombres y mujeres y sin importar de dónde viniera el sentimiento, ella lo disfrutaba de igual modo. La vida pasaba frente a sus ojos y ya era tiempo de dar un paso al frente y tomar todo lo que le podía ofrecer.

Volvió a pensar en su gusto por la compañía de Tsubame. Si ambas fueran libres lo consideraría, pero no era el caso. Sólo unos días más y todo habrá terminado, volviendo cada una a su vida normal. Siempre pensó que para su vida un hombre podría darle el amor que buscaba. No se le había ocurrido que una mujer y ese era un tema que le rondaba durante sus labores.

Sentadas en el pasillo, tomando un té luego de la comida, se quedaron una junto a la otra una tarde. Tsubame la pasó realmente bien en esos días, pero no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto de Yahiko.

Si ella dejaba a Yahiko, ¿Kaoru la aceptaría?

Ciertamente le parecía que si. Pero dejar al marido tampoco era fácil, a menos que lograra que él la despreciara a ella y se fuera de la casa. Esa idea le gustó. La pondría en práctica. Sólo tenía que pensar bien lo que haría para desilusionarlo y ya viéndose libre, buscaría a Kaoru.

Kaoru.

Le parecía que vivía un sueño en esos días de invierno, las dos solas allí, en el viejo dojo. Tras beber su té Tsubame miró al lado y Kaoru correspondió su sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Kaoru se levantó más temprano. Se quedó contemplando el piso mojado, pero libre de nieve. Kenshin volvería cualquier día a partir de entonces y ella necesitaba tomar una decisión al respecto. Cuando consideró que ya era un poco tarde fue a despertar a Tsubame pero la encontró en el pasillo, tirada. Se asustó lo indecible, la cargó al cuarto y allí la intentó volver en si. Poco a poco Tsubame abrió los ojos.

-No lo sé... me sentí mal y todo se puso negro.- dijo muy pálida. Kaoru la quedó mirando con intensidad y enseguida presionó ligeramente el pecho de la joven notádolo hinchado.- Ay...

-¿Hace cuanto que no te baja la sangre?

-Unos... hum... dos lunas, creo.

-Puede ser que esperes un hijo de Yahiko. De todos modos lo mejor es que te revise el médico.

A diferencia de Kaoru que al saber de la venida de Kenji se alegró sobremanera, Tsubame sólo se sentó con la mirada gacha cuando el médico lo confirmó.

Un hijo. Sería madre. Lo que más quería Yahiko era un pequeño y teniendo uno, no los abandonaría de ninguna manera. Y si no los abandonaba, Tsubame sólo podría aspirar a ser la mejor amiga de Kaoru, siempre.

Sollozó, apretando el cobertor pero sin comentar del por qué de su dolor.

Kaoru por su parte pensó que todo se trataría de la emoción y no hallaba la hora de que Yahiko llegara de su viaje para contarle. Olvidó las ideas un poco raras que había tenido sobre su amiga y con elocuencia y alegría le habló sobre la maravilla de ser madre.

"Pero es que no entiende" se decía Tsubame.

Kenji y Yahiko volvieron a casa días después, donde, enterado del embarazo, el actual maestro del dojo Kamiya estalló en felicidad, invitando a todos a comer al Akabeko. Se llevó las cosas de Tsubame y esperó en el portón a que su esposa acabara de despedirse de Kaoru. Estaban ambas en el dormitorio.

-La veré esta noche en Akabeko pero siento que la extrañaré.

-Yo también te extrañaré mucho, Tsubame. Faltan palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí en estos días. Has sido una compañera invaluable.

-Usted también lo ha sido para mí.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron así algunos segundos. Pesadamente Tsubame se separó y fue hacia el shoji, seguida de Kaoru.

-Una vez soñé que vivía en un mundo perfecto- dijo con su pequeña voz.- Y allí podía vivir de la forma en que realmente quería, con la persona que amaba. Y ese sueño duró quince días. Si dice que se enamora de almas, yo también lo he hecho y lo puedo comprender. ¿Podré volver a soñar otra vez?

Captando el mensaje, Kaoru puso una mano sobre el shoji, para mantenerlo cerrado.

Se inclinó sobre Tsubame y la besó en los labios, siendo correspondida inmediatamente. Esta vez no hubo ternura si no una suerte de desesperación ante la separación inminente, de último aferro. Se abrazaron y compartieron esa última caricia.

-Ese sueño me tomó por sorpresa, Tsubame y fue lindo. Lo más lindo que he vivido en años. Pero es sólo un sueño. Al otro lado del shoji está la realidad que toca a cada una y debemos enfrentarla y vivirla. Porque eres esposa de un hombre bueno y serás la madre de su hijo. Yo misma también soy madre y esposa. Sin embargo créeme que más que nunca te has arraigado en mi corazón y siempre que te vea me sentiré feliz y siempre que sepa que te ha ido bien también me sentiré feliz. Siempre que sepa que sonreíste por mi causa, seré feliz y si me dejas, te ayudaré en lo que pueda con tu bebé porque eso... me haría más feliz.

Con los ojos brillantes, Tsubame asintió, dichosa hasta la médula con esa breve declaración y salió con la garanta un poco apretada a buscar a Yahiko para seguir el viaje.

Kaoru le dijo las mismas cosas que sentía por ella desde hacía tanto tiempo y Tsubame lo supo.

Aún cuando no era a un nivel consciente, Kaoru se había enamorado de su alma y sería algo que si se esmeraba con más atenciones y cariños, germinaría con el tiempo y algún día, cuando el hijo que llevaba en su vientre fuera grande y eligiera su propio camino y la liberara de sus cuidados, podría ver el modo de ir a vivir junto a ella. Tal vez antes.

Mientras, Kaoru suspiró en el dormitorio y se puso a doblar ropa. Kenji estaba limpiando el dojo y a pesar de eso se sintió sola nuevamente. Al salir para ir a la cocina, lo vio.

De pie en medio del patio, con el morral a sus pies y más delgado que cuando salió, Kenshin la aguardaba para recibir su saludo. Se sintió bien al verlo pero Kenshin pudo notar que por primera vez, faltaba el brillo en sus ojos al recibirlo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kenshin.

Kenshin supo que algo había pasado, pero no quiso pensar mucho en el asunto.

-He decidido dejar de viajar. Ya es tiempo de establecerme en casa, recuperar el tiempo con mi hijo y el tiempo que no te he dedicado- dijo tras tomar un poco de té.

Kaoru le quiso gritar. Empezar por echarlo y luego reclamarle, no en ese orden, claro, pero hacer algo así. Iba a abrir la boca cuando Kenji entró al lugar.

-¿Es cierto que te establecerás de una vez, Himura? ¿De verdad?

Lo que para Kenshin pasó desapercibido por la falta de trato, Kaoru lo notó. Un ligero temblor en su hijo, un poco de ansiedad. Kenji era hostil a Kenshin, como pose para llamar su atención, porque aunque no lo dijera, el joven de doce años lo necesitaba.

Controló su mal genio, su rabia, su sensacion de ahogo, de estar encerrada y con toda la suavidad que pudo y la sonrisa mejor disimulada, dijo:

-Claro, hijo. Papá finalmente estará en casa y seremos una familia de nuevo.

O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O

El sueño de quince días había llegado a su fin según pudieron constatarlo las mujeres esa noche, en la celebración en Akabeko. Los hombres, felices por la llegada del heredero y el asentamiento de Kenshin mientras ellas, sentadas la una junto a la otra, de vez en cuando intercambiaban alguna sonrisa matizada con un poco de rubor.

Lo sabían. Desde entonces serían almas que en silencio se buscarían de modo recíproco, esperando con paciencia la oportunidad, el día de tejer en su realidad el más dulce de sus sueños sin límite de tiempo.

O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O- - o- -O- -o- -O

Fin acto único.

Agosto 15, 2016

Notas de Autora:

Este año estuve tan ocupada que no me preparé nada especial para hoy o ayer, que fue mi aniversario como escritora en fanfiction. Asi que un fanfic con un tema que no he tocado antes me pareció una buena idea.

Honestamente no tengo idea cuál es la definición respecto a la pareja de esta historia y más honestamente, tampoco me importa, es decir, no pongo ante un Kenkao "pareja hétero" y asumí que cuando alguien leyera "Tsubame-Kaoru" en el summary entendería de qué iba la cosa. Me pareció interesante narrar algo así, un poco más cercano de pronto a mi realidad o edad. Había escrito una escena sexual entre los personajes pero cambié de idea pues no me pareció acorde a lo que Kaoru, al menos, pregona. No importa el tipo de pareja, aún habiendo amor puede darse que no se pueda estar juntos y se mantenga oculto ante los ojos del mundo, pero usé este recurso pensando en el drama y no en una postura en particular.

No tengo más que contar, asi que les deseo todo el amor del mundo.


End file.
